Eternal Love
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: Vampires live eternally. But what does eternity really mean?


**Disclaimer:** I thought it would be a good idea to raise an issue Twilight fics rarely touch upon – actually, I never encountered a fic having a similar topic before. So enjoy. **Beta – Lavenderfrost.**

„ **Eternal Love"**

"Do you remember how I promised you that we were going to be together for the rest of eternity?" Edward asked absently, gazing intently at his stretched forearms that, exposed to the sun whose orange ball shone over the desert, sparkled like diamonds. Even after all those long – very long – years that passed ever since he became a vampire, this sight still had its peculiar lure to him.

The vampire reached out his right arm and, in a protective gesture, wrapped it around Bella's shoulders. His wife, still young and fresh as she was on the day they first met, who had been looking at the desert, the sky over which was now glowing with the most fabulous shades of yellow and orange, turned her head to her husband and smiled. She had been searching for desert lizards; few as they were here and little blood as their lithe bodies contained, they were going to make quite a tasty supper; yet now it could wait.

Bella still loved Edward so much. This feeling was, and was going to remain, forever everlasting as they were vampires after all; their indestructible, diamond-hard bodies didn't need much support, regardless of what merciless environment they were going to be found in because they could survive _everywhere_. Everything they actually did need was their company. That was all.

Edward answered her with a warm smile, hugging her more tightly. Their bodies sparkled like living diamonds under the big ball of the sun shining above them, though the vampire couple couldn't care less; no one could see them, as there were no other people in the desert. They both directed their gaze towards the evening sky; its gold matching the gold of their eyes. The vampires looked at the desert in silence. Reddish sand from which rocks were sticking out, was stretching to the very horizon under the golden sky, its strangely comforting sight was flooding the young-old couple with memories of the distant past they shared for such a long period of time since they met in Forks.

It was so long ago. But since then, they were together, sharing their life; all of its joys and small sorrows.

The couple joined their hands and smiled, looking at the boundless desert stretching to the horizon, to the whole world that turned into one big merciless desert, one from where all living beings save for single lizards wandering this waterless space disappeared a long time ago.

The vampires sat looking at the sky, as they did almost always. No one could see their faces expressing an innocent rapture nor bodies made of pure diamond – indestructible, beautiful and totally naked, as rags they used to wear, fell off of them ages ago. In the now humanless world, textile industry didn't exist. They were naked and innocent like the first people who wandered the Earth – but Edward and Bella, unlike Adam and Eve, were the last ones instead; the opposite of the first Bible couple. And their time on Earth was unlimited.

But there was still that one single thing that did remain beautiful even now, two billion years in the future - sunsets. Even now sunsets of this deserted, almost airless, impossibly hot planet that couldn't sustain life any more, remained beautiful; the last Adam and Eve had to admit. Even if actually they weren't sure if these indeed should be called sunsets as they used to call them – _eternal_ sunsets; the orange sun was impossibly big and covered a bigger part of the sky so it flourished sunset like colors all the time, colors the vampires used to identify as such back when they were young.

Sunset or not, it was fabulous – the only thing that still could be considered one in this posthuman dying world - as Bella and Edward sat there in the place where, as far as they could guess, two billion years earlier Forks had resided.

They looked on in silence, observing the huge and unnaturally dark sun slowly travel the sky as they always did. There was nothing more they could do after they satisfied their hunger which was getting more and more difficult with every millenium – the Earth was getting too hot to sustain the life of anyone who wasn't – or at least seemed to be - made of shining diamond.

"I promised you eternity," Edward repeated.


End file.
